Episode 34 - Faruru's Friend
Faruru's Friend is the 34th episode of PriPara and first aired on February 28th, 2015. Plot Unicorn attempts to stop Faruru from getting to know Laala and the outside world. But Faruru disobeys her and allows Laala to show her the world she is forced to stay away from... '' Summary Laala turns on her PriPass and contacts Faruru, who turns on hers as well. She greets her and brings up their promise before asking Faruru if she recognizes her. But before Laala can officially begin, Unicorn grabs Faruru's PriPass and tells her she can't be friends with Laala. She throws Faruru's PriPass into a small container and shuts the cabinet door while claiming that Laala is a bad influence for her. She tells her not to open the cabinet, threatening to show her the pointy end of her horn if she doesn't listen to her, and tells her to focus on getting more and more fans. She makes Faruru practice her autographs and compliments her speedy work, taking the large pile to Meganee. After Unicorn leaves, Faruru signs a few more before quickly getting up. She grabs her PriPass, leaving the cabinet open and runs down the hallway clutching her PriPass as Laala continues to yell through her own to contact her. She is joined by Mirei and Sophie, who have come to pick her up for a SoLaMi Smile unit meeting at the backyard of the school. Laala agrees and they head back, where Mirei contacts Kuma to inform him of their plans. He is shocked that they wish to write their own song, but Mirei is sure this will give them the edge they need - considering this is their final chance to defeat Faruru. As far as she knows, they don't really have many other options other than to go to Meganii for some support and assistance. She ends the meeting by telling the girls to try to think up some lyrics. As Laala moans over not being able to write lyrics, she gets a message from Faruru while wondering what happened to her. Faruru has hidden under a small, dark pathway and quietly asks Laala to show her the school. Laala agrees and starts by showing her the school statue, the entrance to the elementary school wing, several students, and explains that because it is currently recess, everyone is either hanging out or preparing for their next class. Laala takes her to the class she is in, and she introduces two classmates to Faruru, who greets them in return and listens to them speak. As class begins, Laala is called on to answer a difficult math equation. Laala struggles until Faruru whispers the answer, "three", which is correct and gets a compliment from the teacher. Unicorn returns to see that Faruru didn't finish the autographs. To her surprise, she finds the cabinet box was left open and she realizes the PriPass is gone, causing her to panic and flee the building in search of Faruru. Laala decides to show Faruru around the school since it is recess again. She tells her how many recesses they get in a day before Shion, Dorothy, and Leona pass by her. They warn Laala to be careful, and in the moment, look back to realize Laala is conversing with her. But they say nothing of it in order to have their own team meeting. The trio sit down and decide their plan is to make their own song. Everyone is supportive over the idea but Shion reminds Dorothy that they need to take it seriously. Usagi agrees to the idea and promises to root for them. During Lunch Break, Laala shows everyone the children playing. She is approached by Non, and shows her Faruru. Non quickly compliments her and how perfect she is, excited to see her in person like this. Laala explains to Faruru what a little sister is, as she is unable to understand. But when Laala describes her wrongly, she scolds her and takes a chance to describe herself as a little sister. She then shows Faruru some things and Faruru, and the sisters go on to show Faruru some of their favorite spots in town. First the stop at the Greenhouse and show her the flowers, including the anemones that Non planted and took care of herself. She grabs one of the flowers and runs up to the PriPass, wanting to give the flower to her. Faruru is touched by the gesture, and Laala agrees to give it to her when she goes back into PriPara. Suddenly, Faruru spots Unicorn approaching and quickly runs off. As Faruru runs back for home, to hurry up and avoid being detected, Unicorn continues to panic and search for her - while Usagi and Kuma simply laugh at her dismay. Faruru runs into the building, but in the process of putting things back to the way they were, she spots a small little robot. She thinks about what Laala said and compares the robot to these words. Inside of PriPara, Laala has just arrived while preciously clutching the flower. Sophie and Mirei walk with her as she explains what it was for. Faruru has never been outside, and this causes the girls to feel bad for her. They head into the building and while waiting for the elevator, discuss their lyrics plans; but as it turns out, Laala was unable to think of anything worthwhile, while Sophie made something poetic and half written in English. So Laala challenges her and asks if she was able to think of anything, but as it turns out, Mirei simply put together a bunch of statements together, causing the girls to criticize her. In her room, Faruru winds up the little robot and watches it move. She is joined by the trio and Laala hands her the flower. She puts it into the little clawed hand of the robot and shows them how it moves. They are joined by Dressing Pafe, and they reveal that they only came to drop off something. Shion mentions overhearing Unicorn outside, so Faruru explains what she did to the six of them. She apologizes to Unicorn, although she isn't there to hear it, and frets over being "horned", but she had to see the outside world for herself. Suddenly, Unicorn arrives home and begins to home in for the attack - only to be shot down by Shion's Go Pieces. Quickly Laala and the girls grab her and take off, but not before Faruru grabs her toy robot. The six of them escape as Unicorn gives chase threatening to horn them all. By the time she reaches the elevator lobby though, she sees nothing except for a glowing button, revealing their direction to her. But as it turns out, they actually tricked her by escaping for outside, to make her think they went upstairs. The seven of them sit down as Dorothy questions why they even helped their enemies. Leona and Shion point out that while this is true, they are also unarmed comrades on the of the stage who didn't deserve this. Faruru sets down "non", but as it turns out, it isn't working. Sophie claims she can fix it though, although Mirei is somewhat doubtful, and gently she shakes, then pulls off the head. With that, the six try to think of a way to fix things for Faruru, with Sophie turning it into an item case, Dorothy changing it into a busted, broken down weapon, and Shion and Mirei stopping Laala from even touching it. Using her math brilliance, Mirei makes an attempt to fix it as Dressing Pafe discusses their lyrics. Both teams are surprised to learn that they came up with the same plan, but Faruru changes the subject by asking why they would even help her. Laala claims that they are friends, but she isn't sure she understands. The other girls explain friendship to her and soon Mirei finishes her repair for "non". Faruru takes it back and tries it out, but as it turns out, it didn't entirely work. This causes Laala to panic when Faruru suddenly claims that friends aren't needed after all. Shion prepares, but she is stopped by the others and Dorothy tells Leona to think of something. Taking out his tool device, he tries to fix it while explaining friendship. Mirei also gives her two sents, along with Laala, who observes the flower Non gave to her. This causes Laala to realize they actually all came up with some good lyrics, and Faruru tries out the little robot again. At first it doesn't move, but suddenly it starts up - much to their joy. Laala hands Faruru the flower again and she gives it back to Non, deciding that friends really are great. With everyone in better moods, they head to the performance area to change and get the final rounds underway. Everyone cheers for Faruru as Unicorn angrily comments on how she was able to perform her own, made up Making Drama. Suddenly, Shion and Mirei get the same idea and both teams decide to form a great song that details their feelings for everything and form one unit again. They decide to go and ask Meganii while writing down some lyrics, which they all give to Mirei and then to him. They ask him to make them a good song and he agrees. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi *Unicorn * Momo (cameo appearance, doll form) * Penguin-sensei (cameo appearance, doll form) Major Events * Faruru makes her own Making Drama. * Solami Smile and Dressing Pafe reform as their 6 people unit. ** They also ask Meganii Akai to make a new song, which in all the main characters share what they want in the song. Trivia * Mascots Momo and Penguin-sensei make cameo appearances in this episode as dolls. Penguin-sensei was previously seen on Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and its sequel Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, as well as in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live along with June. Momo also appeared in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live as a main mascot character. * For the first time in the series, Dorothy said ''"If Leona says so". * The lyric Mirei thought of was Sophie's solo song Solar Flare Sherbet copied and arranged by putting in her own words. However, the part Mirei copied is the second part of the song which never plays during the show which means for people who never listened to the full version would not understand the reference. * Faruru left the cabinet door open, along with the box after taking her PriPass. When Unicorn returns, both are left open. But when she gets a closer look, the door is suddenly shut. * When Mirei was fixing Falulu's Non, she used her outside voice. Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime